paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexander Private Jet
"I had always expected the Soviets to be the ones to invade (which they did), so I lived in California to be safe from the Red Menace. After the invasion of California by the Empire of the Rising Sun, I lived almost exclusively within my ''Stratoliner, which I had already retrofitted into a flying penthouse. During this time I had begun to realise that there was no truly safe place in this world. There are only safer places in which people like me can live in peace for a given time. So with that in mind I built the Alexander to be my safer place until I can make the necessary preparations for my next big project. Oh, and trust me, it will be unlike anything you have ever dreamed of on this world!"'' :- Howard Hughes Tactical Analysis *'If you're going to ride, ride in style:' The Alexander is hands-down the best option for transporting infantry and (more often) battlesuits. Fast and agile, the Alexander can insert three infantry units precisely where you need them. *'No Carry-On Luggage:' Unfortunately, three passengers is the maximum. The Alexander suffers from severe cargo space issues, and can't haul a proper attacking force on its own. *'They Came From Behind:' The Alexander is completely invulnerable to weapons fire while in the air. It can only be fired on once it starts its landing sequence, necessitating its use far from any enemy turrets. *'Perish the Thought:' The Alexander has no weapons to speak of, and thus no heroic upgrade. For all its splendor, it's still just a transport. Background The Alexander Private Jet is the latest project by the renowned aviator, Howard Hughes. This stunning aircraft was Hughes's latest attempt at a plane capable of surviving a full blown Soviet invasion. It uses a classified electronic warfare system that prevents the automatic acquisition by computerized weapon systems. Capable of flying at twice the speed of sound, the Alexander is also immune to traditional anti-aircraft systems, if not every weapon known to man. The advanced turbofan engines provide all the necessary thrust needed, while the reinforced landing gear allows the plane to land on any terrain imaginable. The plane is also revolutionary in the fact that, if necessary, it can land on water and quickly evacuate the passengers without stopping. No expense was spared on the necessary creature comforts. Heated leather seats, open bar, inviting hostess, and fully stocked armoury guarantee the relative safety of the passenger even during a full blown war. Howard Hughes has truly outdone himself again. Paying for it, however, was another matter. Hughes had spent most of his money on his various eccentricities, and his new super plane was worth more than his dwindling fortune. To build his plane, he made a personal contract with Olympus Airlines, a Syndicate subsiduary. Olympus would gain the rights to produce the jet for civilian use. Though he wouldn't come down from his Stratoliner to inspect the plans himself, he gave advice based on decades of experience to the Olympus team. Soon it was designed, and Hughes landed to transfer to it. A Syndicate strike team was prepared to assassinate him while he was on the ground, getting them out of their contract, thus allowing them to develop it into an invincible bomber. But Hughes was clever. The strike team stormed the Stratoliner, only to find Hughes wasn't on it. Instead, the doors locked, and the pilots (in a cockpit unattached to the passenger cabin) took off into the air. Hughes, now on his new Alexander jet, informed the team that he had discovered their safeguards to ensure his death, and would only let them off once they told him everything. For days, the team was forced to watch the John Wayne movie "The Conqueror" end on end. Hearing Wayne attempt a Mongolian accent was enough to break them, and they told Hughes everything. Hughes undid the conspiracy, and while Olympus still has its fleet of Alexanders, Hughes still has control over their production and will stop it if they're ever used as weapons. Category:Units